Sabina Dublin
=Overview= Appearance Bina is 5 foot 4.4 inches tall. Her hair is straight with a natural wave at the bottom and is long enough to reach the bottom of her shoulder blades. The color is a dark brown that most people confuse with being black, though it fades into blonde about 6 inches from the bottom. She has eyes that seem to change color, though they're usually green with brown and gold creating a sunburst effect from her pupil and a dark blue rim around the outside of the iris. Her skin isn't too pale, but it's not tan. She normally wears light lip gloss and some mascara. She has a black batman hoodie that has the symbol across the chest, yellow drawstrings that hang down to her stomach, and yellow pouches lining her waist from where the pockets are. She pushes up her sleeve to rest just above her elbows. She also wears blue denim pants and sneakers that used to be a black marble design on pure white, but that brilliance of the background and laces has been dulled by being worn so often. Personality Normally When she's not asleep, she's extremely bubbly. She enjoys being happy and making others happy, too. She prefers to shorten her name to Bina, however doesn't mind Nikita calling her Sabina. She's closest with Blake in the prison, since she's first found while being guarded by them. Despair-induced During Chapter 2, Bina is much more distant. When retelling the Climax Interface, she keeps a straight face and a voice absent of remorse. When confronted with her lack of emotion, she explains that she'll probably break down when she leaves, however she has to put up a front so that it's easier for people to hate her. She refuses to show any guilt for the murder she committed, even as she's in the elevator, so it's implied that after she was cut off from the rest of the group, she cried, but there's no evidence that she did, especially with her disappearing while Mag experienced the flashback. =Pre_dux= Flashback Bina is seen waiting outside of a party after Mag enters Jasper's door. It is soon revealed that Jasper was Bina's best friend before the war, and that he'd been missing for 5 months. She enters the party in hopes of finding him. When she does, they embrace and talk until Joey interrupts them, warning her that her friend is SHSL Despair. That warning is proven true when Aidan asserts dominance over Despair-induced Jasper. They force Jasper to choose between killing Joey or Bina. While Bina and Jasper share a look that indicates she is willing to sacrifice herself, he changes his mind at the last minute and kills Joey instead, before Aidan forced him to leave Bina behind. From this, it can be assumed that Jasper and Bina's bond was too strong for him to kill her. This can also be something that caused Bina to despair. Category:Characters Category:Re_dux Category:Prisoners Category:Alive Category:Culprits Category:Human Prisoners